


Attack of the stars

by MxGryffindorOtaku



Series: Fifty ways to meet fifty people [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Oops, america's states, but nobody dies, bye, fifty states, i finally figured spacing out so that's a thing too, i forgot to mention that this is a states fanfic, idk anymore, not all fifty states show up, okay i'm done now, so fluff, the end is pretty fluffy, there's kinda a weird death game, there's no way i'm tagging fifty ocs, wtf even is tagging at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxGryffindorOtaku/pseuds/MxGryffindorOtaku
Summary: The fifty states raid a UN (G8 plus China) meeting and declare a play war on the nations, seeking revenge for one of their siblings. Afterwards they band together to make their Papa happy by getting him together with his crush, Japan. Will it work? Read to find out! Americans were always so full of surprises.





	1. This is the War Game

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, s'il vous plaît!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Hetalia.

Germany was droning on about something or rather when America felt it. The tremor in the balance of things, the one thing that would reduce this average day to something a little more _hectic_. “Did anyone else feel that?”

“Feel what~aru?” China asked, the other nations looked Alfred’s way too, glad for a distraction from Ludwig’s lecture.

“I don’t really know… Like something is about to go horribly wrong…” Alfred stood up and peered out the window, nothing _seemed_ unusual… not out there anyway.

“Sit down you git,” England said waving a hand. “You probably just have indigestion from eating so many of those goddamn burgers!” Alfred shrugged and reclaimed his chair, the feeling setting up camp in his chest. What on Earth was it? He’d felt it before, he knew that much, but when and why, he couldn’t remember-

“Oh my god…” He said, remembering when he’d felt it before.

“Alfred, are you done interrupting?” Ludwig asked impatiently.

“They wouldn’t… Would they?” Alfred muttered to himself, ignoring the curious glances he was getting from the other nations. “Who am I kidding? Of course they would! Oh this is not going to end well…”

“Alfred~san, would you mind telling us what you’re muttering about?” Japan asked. Alfred still paid them no heed.

“Allie?” Canada placed a hand on his twin’s arm. “What’s wrong, eh?”

Alfred looked up at his brother then whispered, “Kids.”

Matt’s eyes widened. “Would they really?-“

“Of course they would,” Alfred turned to the rest of the nations. “We need to leave. _Now_.”

“Why would we do that, da?” Russia re-tied his scarf. “We are having a meeting, are we not?”

“Trust me when I say, everyone’s day will be a hell of a lot better if we leave _now_.”

Ludwig rubbed his third eye. “Why do I feel like this is a ploy to get out of the meeting-“

He was cut off by a howl coming from somewhere above them.

“Shit,” Alfred said. “Well now they’re here. May I suggest hiding under the table?”

“Alfred, what the bloody hell is going on?” Arthur said as everyone except the American climbed under the table. The lights flickered out.

“We, Iggy, are under attack. Now shut up and don’t move-“ There was a loud crash as the ceiling panels fell in pieces to the ground. The people came down not long after, all yelling and hollering, waving spears, clubs, swords, and bows in the air.

Alfred sighed and addressed them. “Kids, what are you doing here?” All of their heads snapped towards him when he spoke. The closest one to him padded forward on bare feet. She stopped inches from him and proceeded to howl in his face. “Look, I know you want to play, but you can’t interrupt me when I’m at work. We’ve been over this,” he said as calmly as he could.

“But we want revenge!” Someone called from the back of the pack. His cry was quickly taken up by the rest of the group and they began to chant. “Revenge. Revenge. Revenge!”

“Revenge for what?” Alfred asked, suddenly panicked.

“Revenge for our sister!” They shouted back at him.

“And should Alfred F. Jones stand in our way, he should be exterminated!” A different one called.

“Exterminate. Exterminate. Exterminate!” They started chanting again.

“How ‘bout we skip the whole ‘extermination’ thing and go home and have dinner?” Alfred suggested. The children continued to chant. Alfred groaned, the only way to get them out of this crazy mood was to play with them, and if they wanted revenge for their sister, Alfred didn’t have much of a choice. “Hey, dudes,” he said in the direction of the table. “I’m real sorry ‘bout this, but y’all need to come out now. We have to play with them if they’re ever going to calm down.” The nations slowly rose from their places under the table, well most of them, Ludwig had to drag Italy out.

“Alfred, _mon cher_ , what is going on?” France asked stepping behind America. He gestured to the still chanting group. “Who are they?”

“Those are my kids, and apparently they want revenge on one of you… Don’t worry, it’s just a game. Sort of.”

“YOU HAVE _KIDS_?” Was the collective scream from the nations. Alfred did not have a chance to respond because the children had stopped chanting and started howling.

“Ve~ why are they howling?” Feli asked from his safe-ish spot behind Ludwig.

“Because the game is about to start,” Alfred whispered. “States! Name the game!” The howling cut off abruptly at his loud command.

“We desire revenge for our sister! Our sister Hawaii!” They shouted as one.

Alfred frowned. “States! Name the teams!”

“The eight of you! The forty-nine of us!” They pointed to the nations and themselves respectively.

“Alfred~san, why do they think there is only eight of us?” Kiku asked worriedly. “And forty-nine of them, for that matter? Are there not fifty?”

“One second Kiku…” Alfred muttered distractedly.

“America! Name the boundaries!” They shouted.

“The boundary is this building! The walls of this building!” He called back.

“America! Name the target!”

Alfred bit his tongue, but only for a second. “Japan! Honda Kiku!”

“Alfred what did you just do~aru?”

“The game begins!” All the Americans shouted. Before he had even finished the yell, Alfred grabbed the arms of the two nations closest to him (Francis and Arthur) and began dragging them out of the conference room, motioning for the others to follow. He rang for the elevator and when it came he shoved his confused companions inside.

“Alfred~san, why am _I_ the target? What are we even doing?!” Kiku’s (surprising) distress was shared by all of the other nations in the elevator, save for Alfred and Matt.

Alfred pressed the button for the top floor. “Okay, so those are my states, i.e. my children and we’ve been roped into playing with them. It’s the only way to calm them down, unfortunately.”

“ _Mon cher_ , you still have not explained why Kiku is the TARGET!”

“Or what the game is, for that matter, you git.”

“Right well Kiku’s the target, I really am sorry about that by the way, because they want revenge for, drum roll please, Hawaii!” Alfred made sarcastic jazz hands. The nations made a soft ‘oh’ sound. “And the game is really simple, if they catch and ‘kill’,” he made very dramatic air quotes, “Kiku, then they win. If we protect Kiku and ‘kill’,” more air quotes, “all of them, we win.”

“I’m seriously questioning your parenting methods, Alfred~san…” Kiku said with a sigh. Alfred stuck out his tongue, but smiled anyway. “But why did they say forty-nine of them?”

“Because Hawaii is their ‘queen’ she doesn’t do any ‘battle’ but she controls the rest of them, so to speak, for the duration of the game.”

“Ve~Does that make Kiku our queen?”

“No, the defensive works more like bodyguards. While Hawaii is the one to decide how the states are going to attack us, we are the ones who decide how to protect Kiku.”

“Am I allowed to do battle as well?” Kiku asked.

Alfred hummed for a moment. “I would advice against it, they might accuse us of cheating…”

“Oh no!” Arthur said sarcastically. “We wouldn’t want the children to think we were _cheating_! They might throw a temper-tanturm!”

“Okay, so next time you deal with fifty-one temper-tantrums at once-“

“FIFTY-ONE!” Ludwig wailed. “I fought there were only fifty!”

“Well there’s D.C.- I’LL KILL THEM!” The nations jumped as far back as they could at America’s sudden outburst. "THEY LEFT D.C. AT HOME BY HIMSELF! WHAT IF HE GETS INTO THE KNIFE DRAWER? WHAT IF THEY LEFT THE FIREPLACE ON AND HE CRAWLS INTO IT!” Alfred shoved his hands through his hair, trying not to imagine all the things that could go wrong with little baby D.C. at home alone.

“Allie!” Matt said, guiding his brother out of the now open elevator. “Calm down, I’m sure they put out the fireplace and put D.C. in his crib before they left, eh? They’re responsible.”

Alfred took a deep breath, “Y-You’re probably right, I mean they know I’d have their heads if they left D.C. by himself to roam the house. Right? Yeah. Thanks, Mattie.”

The howling started up again. “So do we have a strategy or…?” Ludwig asked Alfred.

“Strategy, hm. Well I’ve never been forced to play on a team with only eight guards, but I think we can make it work. One look out at the staircase and one at the elevator. The rest of us will cover Kiku. The likelihood of Hawaii sending everyone at once is very low, but it’s still possible. If there are more than ten the lookouts should retreat to the group protecting Kiku. Any fewer than that, try to take them out before they get to the inner group. Ludwig can I put you at the stairs and Ivan can you watch the elevator?”

“Ja.”

“Da.”

“Thanks dudes!”

“Wouldn’t it be easier if we just _let_ them win~aru? It’d take less time.”

“If they win we have to play another round, Yao! So, like, no letting them win, okay? Okay. One-two-three, break!” He clapped his hands twice. “Good luck, y’all!”


	2. I bet you couldn't...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't own Hetalia. Or anything really. But mostly Hetalia.  
> You came back! You (yes, you! right there!) are my new favorite.  
> Enjoy s'il vous plaît!

“We shall start strong!” Hawaii shouted from her makeshift throne. “Go, my two! Seek revenge!” Her siblings howled in response, parting for the first attack team, New York and Florida.

“An odd pairing, Keao,” Alaska said cheerfully from Keao’s right side. “Papa will never see it coming.”

“That is my hope, Anik, if we surprise him, we have a chance of winning.”

“You don’t think we do regardless? There are only eight of them and forty-nine of us.”

“But they’re nations Anik, not states. And Papa knows how we fight. That is why we must surprise him.”

“You make a fair point, Keao. You make a fair point.”

“Did you notice, Anik? What he did when he announced the target?”

“How could I have missed it?” Anik’s smile faltered a little. “Are you okay with the prospect, Keao?”

Keao grinned. “I approve whole-heartedly. How about the rest of you?” She called to her mainland siblings. “Did you notice what he did? What do you think?” They howled back and happily beat their chests. “We are in agreement then? Wonderful!”

* * *

“Ha!” Arthur said, watching Alfred slip on a quiver of arrows from his backpack. “There is no way in hell you can shoot that thing!”

“Care to put your money where mouth is, Iggy?” The American asked with a cocky grin, tossing another quiver and bow to his twin.

“I do care to. I’d bet the royal family’s jewels that you couldn’t even notch the arrow and draw the string properly!” Alfred did so with grace and ease. Arthur paled a bit. “Right, well, I bet you couldn’t aim it.”

“I’ll aim it at that itty-bitty little spot on the wall over there, see it?” He aimed the bow at it with fluidity.

“Yeah, but can you hit the spot? I bet you couldn’t!”

“You’re digging a hole, _Angleterre_ ,” Francis warned. Alfred let the bow string go and the arrow found its mark in the wall with ease. Everyone except Arthur applauded and Alfred took a small bow.

“Don’t worry Iggy, I won’t hold you to your bet,” Alfred dug more weapons out of his bag and tossed them to the people around him. “Yao, can you take these to Ivan and Ludwig? Thanks dude!”

When Yao came back, Alfred notched a new arrow. “Here they come…” The rest of the nations made a ring around Kiku and lifted their weapons. The was a loud crash and a shout from the elevator bank. 

“FOR HAWAII!” Two female voices screamed loudly.

Alfred blinked. “Why would she send Florida and New York together?” He asked himself. “…Clever girl,” he smiled.

“Two down, forty-seven to go,” Ludwig’s voice crackled over the walkie-talkie. “Al, aren’t you worried about your kids getting hurt?”

“Nah, they’re tough, they _are_ mine. But the weapons don’t hurt anyway, if you get hit in a certain way or certain number of times, you’re just out of the game.”

“Oh.”

“We need to reinforce the entrances, I have a feeling as to what Hawaii is planning. Ludwig, I’m sending Mattie out to you, and Ivan, Yao’s on his way.”

“Wait~aru! Don’t leave me alone with him!” Yao protested as Arthur pushed him out the door.

“Ve~ I’m scared! Your children are scary, Allie!” Feli clung to Kiku’s legs.

“They’re actually really nice, Feli. They just have these fits sometimes,” Alfred shrugged. “The next few are coming now,” he warned into the walkie-talkie.

* * *

The quadruplets howled and trotted out of the makeshift throne room with Alaska following behind them. Colorado stamped her cigarette out on the carpet of the hallway.

“Colorado, you should not mark up the property of others,” Utah chided. “You would not have that problem, however, if you did as the Lord God commanded and never smoked those things in the first place.”

“Yeah, sure, Ny, and become one of five trillion wives to one man? I think not,” Colorado shoved her brother away.

“Hey!” Arizona shoved his finger in Colorado’s face. “Don’t shove him!”

“You leave Columbine alone, Jose!” New Mexico said jumping to Columbine's rescue and flipping one of her braids into Arizona’s face.

“Guys come on, you don’t need to fight…” Anik tried. They ignored him for another minute or two before they decided they were done.

“Hmpf,” Columbine tapped her club on the floor. “Why’d Keao send _us_ last anyway?” She asked, suddenly depressed.

“Because she wanted to keep Anik with her as long she could,” Nyler responded. He turned to Alaska “I wonder why the two of you haven’t just married.”

“NYLER!” The other three quadruplets yelled. “YOU CAN’T MARRY YOUR SIBLINGS!”

“The Golden Plates that Joseph Smith dug up do not say there is a law from the Lord God against-“

“It’s against national laws, Utah!” Arizona bellowed while Anik and Esperanza opened the window.

“Guys drop it,” Columbine shoved her (slightly) younger siblings to the window. “Now climb.” One by one they stepped onto the window ledge and started climbing upward. They had decided with Hawaii that it would be better to surprise Papa even further by attacking him from above. All of the groups who had already been defeated had chased the remaining nations into one room and now the forty-four of them were waiting for the game to end in what the Jones children liked to call ‘the ghost state’. When they reached the top, Colorado put a finger to her lips and motioned for the others to _quietly_ open the air vent. They grinned at each other wickedly and removed the cap. Oh it was _on_.

* * *

'Great,' Alfred thought to himself, 'three nations who haven’t been killed and two of them are Italy and France.’

The ‘ghosts’ of the other five were holed up in the corner of the room, chatting as quietly as they could and Kiku was huddled under America’s bomber jacket. Alfred flipped an arrow between his fingers before notching it and aiming at the ceiling. “They’re here-“

A war cry cut off his statement and four teenagers slammed through the air vent. Two identical girls and two identical boys. All of them with murder in their eyes and sharp weapons in their hands. Where was the last one? Where was Alaska-

An arrow sang through the air and Feliciano went down with a startled ‘Ve~!'. Alfred loosed his in the direction of the source and Alaska’s ‘ghost’ came tumbling down. Francis took on both of the boys leaving America to fend against Colorado and New Mexico. He dropped his bow to the ground, it wouldn’t be effective in such close corners, grabbed a spear from his bag, and charged at the two girls.

 _Block, strike, strike, block, retreat_. Native America’s voice rung in his head and suddenly he was not fighting his daughters, but instead, two braves from one of the East Coast tribes, his mother standing right behind him. _You must be smarter than your enemy, Little Eagle, and faster. Tire them out and confuse them. But never tire or confuse yourself, then they will beat you._

Alfred embraced the memory and used it to take down Esperanza. Then it was just him and Columbine. Now, Columbine was a little more difficult, she was far less predictable (like her weather) than the rest of his children. But he let the memory take him over again.

_There is one predictable movement of every enemy. Find the patterns, Little Eagle. There are only so many combinations of strikes and blocks._

She was leaving her left side unguarded when she blocked, if Alfred could get to that some how… She brought her club down with more force than she’d been using before and Alfred’s spear snapped. But that was okay, because as soon as she was in recovery, Alfred had pressed the top half of the spear into her stomach. They both grinned as she faded into a ‘ghost’.

It turned out that Francis couldn’t hold his own against both of the boys, his ‘ghost' was walking over to the other nations and 'ghost’ Arizona was helping Colorado to her feet.

“The Lord God may say that to fight one’s own father is wrong, but one cannot be perfect,” Nyler pointed his sword at America. “And I do believe that every now and again, one should throw caution to the wind. I shall defeat you and I then I will kill the target.”

“Yeah, whatever, Ny,” Alfred found a discarded spear on the ground and held it in front of him with two hands. “You’re so going down, kiddo.”

“We shall see, Papa,” then, without blinking he sprinted at Alfred with the speed of a cheetah. There was a collective intake of breath from the nations, but Alfred stepped a little to his left and his son charged right by him. “Come on Utah! Didn’t I teach you better? Never charge full speed at your opponent, you won’t be able to turn and you won’t be able to stop.”

Nyler came back around, charging with less speed. “A'ta-boy, Nyler!” Alfred cheered before letting his mother’s voice take over his movements again.

_If the White Men fight you, they will fight with swords and guns. You must use a bow to defend yourself against the guns, but you must fight the swords with spears._

Nyler jabbed at Alfred’s right shoulder, Alfred ducked to the left.

_Good, Little Eagle, now take advantage of the fact that he has left his entire side unprotected._

Alfred brought the spear into his son’s stomach and watched as the boy became a ghost like the rest. The other ghost states poured into the room, Hawaii following them.

“We sought revenge! We have failed!” They wailed.

“We sought to protect! We have succeeded!” Alfred called back.

“The game ends!” They all shouted together and the ghosts began to regain color and solidity.

Alfred tossed the spear to the ground and pulled his jacket off Kiku’s head and helped the smaller man to his feet. “Well that was fun, wasn’t it Kiku?”

“Alfred~san, your states are terrifying…”

“Aw they ain’t that bad- oof!” Fifty teenagers tacked him to the ground before he could finish his sentence. “I take it back! They’re terrible!” He shouted from the bottom of the giggling dog pile. “Get off of me you mongrels! I’ll give you all to Russia and England!” The pile giggled harder. “I’ll send you to the bottom of the ocean!” By this point all of the nations were laughing too. “I launch you off into space!"

“Alright states,” a boy said from inside the mound. “Get off the poor man, he looks like his bones’ll all snap!” It took five minutes, but they managed to untangle themselves and get to their feet.

Alfred rolled onto his back, spread out like a starfish, with his eyes closed. “One of these days, y’all are gonna kill me doing that. Then you’ll be sorry,” He got up and smiled at them. “All better?”

“Yes, Papa!” They cheered.

“Good,” he exchanged the smile for a more stern look. “And you remembered to put D.C. in his crib before you left?”

“…Um…”

“Oh that’s just fabulous,” Alfred wondered how his hair hadn’t gone grey by now, what with all the worrying he did about the kids alone, and don’t even mention worrying about international affairs!

“Wait!” A girl hollered waving her arms. “I put him in his crib, Papa! Don’t worry!”

“Thank god. That makes me feel better, thank you Maryland,” he slung his jacket over his shoulder and stood with his kids. “So, um, this is the Jones family!” The children waved. "Thanks for helping me out with that, but now I feel like I need to make this up to y’all… How ‘bout y’all come for dinner?”

“If ‘dinner’ means burgers, I think I speak for the whole lot of us when I say thanks, but no thanks,” England said.

“Well it’s a good thing I’m making gumbo!” A girl cheered, running up to the nations. “I’m Louisiana! My human name is Tina, but everybody calls me Loui. Pleasure to meet y’all!” She stuck out her hand, Alfred smiled affectionately, his children were being overly enthusiastic, as always.

“ _Enchanté, Mademoiselle_ ,” Francis took her hand and kissed the back of it. “You can call me Big Brother France,” he winked suggestively.

“Francis if you sexually assault or harass my children, I will take it as a declaration of war, and then I’d have to kill you!” Alfred said with a sickly sweet smile, pulling his gun out of its holster. “And we wouldn’t want _that_. Would we?”

Francis yelped and dived behind Arthur, mumbling apologies in French. Loui blinked at her hand, then France, then her father. She shrugged and turned back to the nations. “So y’all are coming, right?” She and the other forty-nine children looked at the eight of them with puppy-dog eyes.

“Ve~! Let’s go!” Feliciano cheered, the rest of the nations agreeing distractedly. Alfred could’t blame them, the states could get whatever they wanted with puppy-dog eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the four corners are quadruplets... yeah that's a thing. Cool.  
> Uh, Hawaii and Alaska are besties because they aren't mainlanders like everybody else.


	3. It's not a violin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy s'il vous plaît!

Kiku blinked at the little bundle in his arms, it had been passed to him by Ludwig when he decided that Feliciano was going to drop it. The baby looked almost the exact same as Alfred did. Well, if Alfred were a baby. “He is adorable…” Kiku whispered while the baby reached for Kiku’s hair.

“D.C.,” Alfred chided softly, taking the baby back into his arms and rocking him. “Don’t pull people’s hair, little one.” The rest of the nations watched, mildly awestruck. They would have never imagined the childish American as a father, but seeing it, they all realized how perfect he was for the roll. And the children seemed to adore him as well.

“Kiku, do you mind holding him a little longer?” Alfred asked holding the child in Kiku’s general direction. “I need to help the kids get the extra table.”

“Of course, Alfred~san.”

“That’s no fair!” Francis whined. “I want to hold him! Why can’t I?”

“Francis, I don’t know if I trust you too close to my children.”

“But I don’t molest babies!”

“Not making me feel much better, dude,” Alfred started to walk away. “Oh, and if Colorado comes by and offers you brownies, say NO!” He disappeared out the door.

“Why would we say no to brownies, da? I like brownies.”

“She and Washington put drugs in ‘em,” A boy with brown hair and a guitar said, poking his head down next to Ivan’s. “Call ‘em pot brownies, we all learned the hard way not to eat ‘em.”

“Shut up Tennessee,” A girl said from behind him. “You know you were the only one who ate ‘em!”

“Kentucky!” Tennesse whined. “Don’t tell ‘em that!”

“Sorry Tenny, I’m just telling the truth!” They both walked off, bickering. Well Tennessee was trying to get Kentucky to bicker, but the girl was ignoring him.

D.C. started to cry. Kiku panicked, he’d never been all that good with small children. “How do I get him to stop crying?” He asked the other nations frantically. They all shook their heads and shrugged.

“Poor thing’s probably just hungry,” A girl with a southern accent materialized next to Kiku. “But he’s gonna have to wait a while. I’m Mississippi, by the way, it right nice to meet y’all.” She then addressed Kiku, “It helps calm ‘im down if you walk ‘round a bit. I could do it if you don’t wanna.”

“Thank you, Mississippi~chan, but I think I can manage,” Kiku bowed a bit and walked around the perimeter of the room, rocking the baby lightly. The children were virtually everywhere in the room, some in groups and others alone. Kiku tried to seek out Hawaii, but he had no idea what she looked like. The game had gotten him think about the whole Pearl Harbor bombing thing. He’d apologized to America ages ago, but he’d never known about the states having personifications, so he never sought to ask Hawaii’s forgiveness…

He paused to look at a photo on the wall, a fifty-two person family portrait. He found Alfred immediately, the nation being the tallest of the photo’s subjects, balancing D.C. on his head, cross-eyed with a goofy grin plastered to his face. All of the states were crowded around the two of them, all grinning as well. The little plaque under the picture read _Jones Family Camping Trip, 2014_. Kiku laughed a little bit, and looked down the wall. There were more similar photos on either side of the one he was looking at. They went up to the past year and dated all the way back to 1885, but some of the children did not show up until years later. For each year of the Civil War there were two pictures, one with the Northern states and one with the Southern. They were all brilliant to look at, there were even some from the World Wars, where the children had left a space in the center and written _We miss you, Papa_.

“I told you they were sweet,” Alfred said from Kiku’s side, gesturing to one of the World War pictures. “Every year we go out to Colorado or Wyoming or Montana and stay for a week.”

“Alfred~san…?”

“Hm?”

“I think I’ve stopped questioning your parenting methods…”

Alfred laughed. “Well I suppose I oughta be happy about that. Come on, table’s all set up and the others are waiting on us.” Alfred lead Kiku back to the group of nations.

“I gotta know,”  blonde girl said, leaning over the table to the nations once they were all seated. “Whatchya think of Papa? Do you” -she wiggled her eyebrows- “ _Like_ him?"

No one noticed Kiku’s blush because Alfred did a spit take. “NEW YORK!”

“What? It’s an honest question!”

“We’d like him more if he became one with mother Russia, da?” Ivan started ‘kolkolkol-ing’ and scooting towards Alfred who stood up abruptly and grabbed his daughter by the arm, dragging her off.

“Hey, there’s Loui! Let’s help her get dinner to everyone!”

Kiku sighed and continued to rock baby D.C. Alfred’s family was a bit odd.

* * *

“Aloha, New York!” Keao said sitting down next to her mainland sister with Anik right behind her. “How’d it go?”

Emily laughed. “Dude, it was hilarious! Papa nearly killed me afterwards though…” She took a spoon full of gumbo and stuck in her mouth.

“I meant Honda Kiku’s reaction, Emily,” Keao said patiently, she knew New York could be a little slow.

“Oh! That!” Emily waved her spoon around a bit. “He turned red as the stripes, that’s the truth.”

“Really?” Anik asked thoughtfully. “I guess that leaves it up to the Corners and you, Keao…”

“This is going to be so much fun!” Keao clapped her hands and dug into her gumbo, anxiously awaiting the end of the mealtime.

* * *

The states looked on devilishly while the Four Corners ran up to America with a small black case with a handle. “Papa! Papa!” They cheered, shoving the case into his arms. “Play for everyone!”

Alfred’s cheeks took on a reddish tint. “M-Maybe tomorrow, guys…”

“Please Papa?” Colorado and New Mexico begged. “ _Porfavor_? _S’il vous plaît_? _Per cortesia_ -?”

“Tomorrow!” He said a little bit more forcefully, but the quadruplets were not going to give up that easily and the nations seemed like they were going to help.

“Ve~ Allie, play for us! What do you play? The piano? The cello?” Feliciano bounced up and down excitedly. Alfred’s blush deepened.

“That case is far to small to be made for a piano, Feliciano,” Ludwig explained patiently. “Either way, I think we would all like to hear this…”

“He’s right, you bastard,” Arthur shoved him up out of his seat and towards the front of the room. “Go play something. Entertain us.”

“Okay! Fine!” Alfred set the case down, opened and pulled out a bow and small violin.

“I did not know that Alfred could play the violin~aru,” Yao whispered to the nations, so not to be overheard by the now silent states.

“That’s not a violin,” Arizona whispered back, shaking his head.

“ _Mais non!_ ” Francis hissed. “That is a violin, if I’ve ever seen one!”

“Guess you’ve never seen one then,” New Mexico replied with sass. “Now shut up so he can play!”

* * *

Alfred did not know why he was so nervous. He’d played thousands of times for the states before and he’d always have fun, but this time the other nations were here. And that was a terrifying prospect. He could hear them whispering about him playing the violin, but what he was holding was not a violin. It was a _fiddle_.There was a difference! Sure he could play the violin too, Arthur had taught him when he was still a colony, but the fiddle was much more fun.

He brought the bow to the strings and started to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll see you next time!  
> ~Elephants of love,  
> Miss G.O.~


	4. Dance, monkey, dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found that this chapter is better read accompanied by music. Of the square dancing variety. It'll be less confusing if you pick some without calls. Of course, this is just a suggestion, and hey, what do I know anyway?  
> Moving on.  
> Enjoy, s'il vous plaît!

The nations were shocked by the music that filled the room. They had not really believe the states in front of them about the type of instrument America was going to play, but now Kiku could see, or hear, the difference. Alfred stopped his left foot setting a beat and pacing himself. Some of the states started clapping along to the beat, while others started to push tables out of the way. One of the Four Corners girls (Kiku could not tell if it was Colorado or New Mexico) skipped up to her father and stood beside him.

“Find your partner, find your partner!” She called once the tables were cleared. One of her brothers (again, Kiku could not determine whether it was Utah or Arizona) picked up a banjo, walked over to the two performers(?) and started playing in the background. The rest of the states paired off and circled up. Colorado (Kiku had deduced this based on the flag on her sweatshirt) began shouting nonsensical words, like dough-see-dough and the states danced. Matthew started clapping to the beat his brother was setting and the other nations joined in, laughing and watching the states have their fun.

All of a sudden Colorado called something that made sense to Kiku... sort of, “Eight couple split!” Sixteen of the states apart, eight of them finding new partners among those who had been left and the other eight twirling towards the nations. Each nation was selected by a state and dragged into the circle.

“Aloha, Japan,” said Kiku’s partner with a reassuring smile, guiding him out of his seat. “Just relax and let me lead. I’m Hawaii, by the way.”

Kiku nearly choked. “H-Hawaii~sama.” He struggled to find the right words to apologize. He opted for bowing. “I-I am truly very sorry for bombing Pearl Harbor. I would have told you personally much sooner, but I did not realize that America~san’s states had personifications.”

She laughed and pulled him out of his bow. “The game got to your head, didn’t it? Please do not worry yourself over the matter, I forgave you long ago.”

“T-Thank you, Hawaii~sama.”

She laughed again. “Please do not refer to me with such a title, my name is Keao and you are allowed to address me as such!”

“Of course… Is Keao~chan acceptable?”

She grinned and pulled him into the circle. “Only if I can call you Kiku~san.”

“Allamande left!” Colorado hollered. Keao turned Kiku around and a different state grabbed his left forearm and they spun before that state turned Kiku back to Keao.

“What is this dance, Keao~chan?”

“It’s called square dancing, Kiku~san! It’s very easy to catch on, just do what everyone else is doing!”

“Promenade right!” Colorado shouted. Keao led Kiku through the move. Alfred finished the last cord on the fiddle then stopped playing, he looked exhausted. “It looks like our fiddler is damn near dead, let’s give ‘im a round of applause and get someone else up here! I am looking directly at you, Wyoming, don’t you dare ignore me. Get your ass up here.” A boy, who Kiku assumed was Wyoming, dragged his feet to the stage and took the fiddle from his father. Alfred bowed and walked off while everyone clapped.

“Do you want to dance with him?” Keao asked before the next song started.

“W-What are you talking about, Keao~chan?” Kiku asked, trying not to blush, but feeling his face heat up anyway.

“Well that answers that question! I’ll go get him,” Kiku watched helplessly as Keao trotted over to her father and pointed at Kiku. Alfred nodded and pointed her over to the state that Wyoming had left behind. Keao gave Kiku a subtle thumbs-up  before disappearing to find her new partner.

“Hi, Kiku,” Alfred said stepping into the circle next to Kiku. “Keao tells me you are in need of a dancing partner.”

“I suppose you would be the new dance partner then?” Kiku’s face got hot. "I’ll warn you now, Alfred~san, I’m not very good.”

“You can’t be any worse than Iggy! Did you see him? He looked like a chicken with it’s head cut off!”

“Do-si-do your partner ‘round,” Colorado called in time to the new music. Alfred marched past Kiku and tried to around him, Kiku followed suit, but went the wrong way and ended up crashing into Alfred.

“I’m sorry, Alfred~san!”

The American laughed and showed him how to do it the correct way. “You’ll get the hang of it, Kiku.”

“California twirl!” Colorado shouted. Alfred guided Kiku through the steps.

“See? Easy as pie.”

“Thank you Alfred~san,” Kiku said. “You were very good when you were playing the fiddle…”

Then it was Alfred’s turn to go red in the face, he laughed nervously. “Yeah, well…” He cleared his throat. “Um, thanks, Kiku. Do you think the others liked it too?”

“Promenade left!"

“Hai. We were all very surprised, we thought you were going to play violin. We all enjoyed it very much though.”

Alfred’s face lit up. “That’s good to hear.” They continued to dance, Alfred translating Colorado’s commands into dances and showing Kiku how to follow along. The states and Alfred never seemed to run out of energy, but the other nations were looking pretty beat, especially Arthur and Ludwig. Wyoming finished the song and sprinted off the stage.

“That’s it for tonight everybody!” Colorado shouted. “Y’all nations look y’all just ran for three days straight!” The circle dissolved and everyone clapped.

Alfred checked his watch, “States!” He shouted. “Bedtime!”

“But Paaapaaa!” The whined. “Just a little longer?”

“It’s eleven thirty!” He pointed to the staircase. “Move it now, otherwise I’ll let Iggy make y’all’s breakfast in the morning.” The states ran faster than Italy could when he was retreating.

“So, Alfred,” Arthur said flopping down into an empty chair. “Am I always used as a threat around here?”

“Me too, da?”

“Yup!” Alfred grinned. “If any of the warm states break any rules, I threaten to let them freeze to death in Russia, and for the colder states I threaten to give to Arthur to take care of.”

“I feel like I should be offended by that, da?” Ivan hummed.

Ludwig sighed defeatedly. “We’ll have to finish the meeting tomorrow, won’t we?”

“Seems like it, y’all can just stay here tonight. Come on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: the square dance is the Colorado state dance. *insert rainbow here* the more you know.  
> See you next time!


	5. Oh, Kami...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy s'il vous plaît!

_Tap-tap-tap_.

“P-Papa, I had a nightmare.”

“It’s okay, Keao. Come here, sweetheart.” Hawaii curled up in Alfred’s arms and he wiped the tears off of her face. “Sh-sh. It’s okay.”

“P-Papa,” she sobbed into his chest. “In the n-nightmare you were at w-war again a-and you... y-you…” She was crying to hard to keep talking but Alfred got the gist relatively easily.

“Oh, sweetheart,” he rubbed her back. “Don’t you think of that. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere, okay? I won’t leave you alone like that, Keao.”

She sniffed. “Y-You promise?”

“Swear it on Lady Liberty herself. Now go to sleep, sweetheart, go back to sleep.” He rocked her back and forth a bit and ran his hands through her hair until she fell asleep. Alfred sighed, picked her up, and started to carry her back down to her own bedroom. He paused in the hallway, why was Kiku’s light still on? He decided to take Keao downstairs before he checked on Kiku. “Sweet dreams, Keao,” he said pulling the blanket around the girl and kissing her on the forehead.

“Kiku?” He whispered, knocking lightly on Japan’s door. “Are you still awake?”

The door creaked open. “Oh, hello, Alfred~san. What are you doing still awake?”

“Hawaii had a nightmare and I saw your light still on-“

“Keao~chan had a nightmare?” Kiku asked worriedly, looking down the hallway. “Is she okay? What was the nightmare about? Does she-?”

“Kiku, calm down! And be quiet so you don’t wake the others!” Alfred lightly shoved Kiku back into his room and followed, closing the door behind him. “It’s alright, we talked and she’s okay. Please don’t worry!”

“S-Sorry Alfred~san,” Kiku slumped down on the bed. “I do not know why I reacted like that…”

“Kiku, what were the two of you talking about? Before you danced?”

“I apologized to her.”

“And…?” Alfred prompted, turning the desk chair towards Kiku and sitting down in it.

“And… She said she’d forgiven me.”

Alfred grinned. “We _all_ forgave you, dude. And she told you to call her by her first name, right?”

“Hai.”

“So, now you have an emotional response to her distress,” Alfred stated.

“How would you know that, Alfred~san?”

Alfred laughed. “It’s only happened to me fifty-one times.”

Kiku smiled. “I see.” That sat in a comfortable silence for a little while. “...Alfred~san?”

“Hm?” Alfred’s head snapped up. Kiku’s cheeks were red and was looking down. _So cute_ …

“There was, uh, something else Keao~chan and I talked about…”

“Oh?” Alfred asked, intrigued.

“Well, uh, she asked me a question, actually… She… Oh, Kami, I might as well,” he stood up and walked over to Alfred, getting redder with each step. “Alfred~san. _Alfred_ ,” he amended. “I like you. A lot. In a… In a romantic way?” He squeezed his eyes shut. "Oh, Kami, I can not believe I just told you that. _Gomen_ , Alfred~san-“

“Kiku, shut-up for a second,” Alfred stood up and Kiku shut his mouth. Alfred pulled Kiku into his chest. “I like you too, Kiku. A lot. In a romantic way,” he whispered.

“Alfred~san…” Kiku snuggled closer to Alfred.

“You have no idea how happy I am right now, Kiku.”

“I think I might, actually.”

Alfred laughed and pulled away. “I love you, Kiku,” he pressed a kiss to the Japanese man’s cheek.

“Hai. I love you too, Alfred.”

* * *

Arthur woke up to some sort of trumpet stabbing his eardrums. “What the fuck is that _noise_?” He got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Or at least her tried to, he ran straight into a wall where the door should have been. “What in the name of Busby!?” -the trumpet sounded again- “What the hell is going on?” He rubbed his eyes open and found that he was not in his own bedroom, or even his hotel room. “Okay… what happened last night…?”

“BREAKFAST AT O-SEVEN-HUNDRED HOURS,” Someone shouted from downstairs. Ooh, that’s right. He was at Alfred’s house because his _children_ attacked the meeting. He had thirty minutes until breakfast. He sighed and pulled on the clothes he found at the foot of his bed.

He found Francis at the door of the kitchen, lurking in the area that anyone inside the kitchen would not be able to see him from. He put a finger to his lips when he saw Arthur approaching and motioned for him to come and look. Music poured out the door and inside, Alfred and Kiku were dancing around and making food. Well, sort of making food, they seemed to be paying more attention to each other than to the pancakes on the griddle. “I’ve been trying to get those two together since God knows when!” Francis hissed in Arthur’s ear. “What happened?”

“We happened,” a girl replied, appearing between the two nations. “Hawaii and Alaska did most of the planning, but we all helped a little. We love it when Papa is happy,” she sighed wistfully, almost as though her father’s happiness was a rare occurrence.

“He’s always happy,” Arthur commented quietly.

The girl shook her head. “He is a brilliant actor, isn’t he?” She walked into the kitchen, leaving Francis and Arthur to try to interpret what she meant.

* * *

“Good morning, California!” Alfred chirped, flipping a pancake over. “Breakfast’ll be done soon, sweetheart. Where are your siblings?” She ran down the list, sorting the states into the categories ‘still sleeping’, ‘still showering’, and ‘on their way now’. “Well they have a bit of time, I suppose… Did you see if any of the nations were up?”

“You and Japan are up,” she replied matter-of-factly.

“Don’t be a smart ass Cali.”

“England and France are lurking in the doorway. They were watching you two.”

“DON’T SAY THAT!” Arthur shouted storming into the room with Francis on his heels. Alfred and Kiku both turned a wonderful shade of red and California snickered.

“Why the hell were you spying on us!?” Alfred roared.

“It was the Frog’s fault!”

“Arthur-!” Francis protested.

“Francis~san please explain yourself,” Kiku asked hesitantly as the rest of the nations and some of the states walked into the kitchen.

“I was surprised! Do you have any idea how long I was trying to get the two of you together-?!”

“Ve~ What’s going on?” Italy yawned from Ludwig’s shoulder (Alfred did not have time to wonder about _that_ ).

“Alfred and Kiku finally get together,” Arthur told Feli and the other nations.

“It’s about time!” They responded.

“Oh, don’t tell me y’all were in on this too!” Alfred threw his hands in the air.

“But here’s the thing,” Francis continued. “It happened without _my_ intervention!”

“It happened with _our_ intervention,” Hawaii said proudly.

“Keao!” Alfred nearly fainted. His children were setting up his love life.

“Aloha, Papa!” She took her seat cheerfully. “And, Mr. France? Just so you know, it took us under twelve hours to get them together.”

“Get your jaw off the floor, Frog,” Arthur scolded the Frenchman.

“Damn, kids,” Alfred whistled. “Color me impressed. Now everyone sit down and eat or there won’t be any food left!”

“Yes Papa!” They took their seats at the five separate counters in the kitchen and Alfred slid them each a stack of pancakes and a glass of milk.

“Y’all, too,” he motioned for the nations to sit at the front island and slid them each a plate of pancakes with a drink to complement their specific tastes (i.e. Russia got vodka and England got tea).

“Ve~!” Feliciano cried happily in response to the pasta topping his pancakes.

“Papa what are we doing today?” New Hampshire asked, his mouth full of food.

“Lake today, buddy, but I’ve gotta finish up the meeting.”

“So you aren’t coming?!” Virginia asked, panicked.

“But, Papa! We made new model rockets special for today!” Florida whined holding up one of her rockets.

“Can’t you just skip the meeting?” Vermont asked hopefully.

“Um, no. It’s kinda part of my job to go to meetings,” he thought a second. “Tell ya what. I’ll meet you out there around lunchtime.”

“Will the other nations come too, Papa?” Minnesota asked.

Alfred looked at the others out of the corner of his eye. “Only if they want to, kiddo.”

“Okay, Papa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Francis, you're no match for the states! See y'all in the next (and last) chapter!


	6. Le Petit Épilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Little Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci beaucoup for staying for the end!  
> Enjoy l'épilogue s'il vous plaît!

Kiku smiled to himself. Here he was, holding hands with Alfred F. Jones. Walking on a trail through a forest, to a lake. To a lake to waste the rest of the day away with model rockets and ice cream. He felt so happy all of a sudden, like he was going to burst, so he stopped dead in his tracks, dragging Alfred to a stop as well. Before he could question himself, he pulled Alfred’s head down and let their foreheads rest against each other. He watched the light dance behind Alfred’s ocean blue eyes- and then Alfred was kissing him and it was brilliant. It was everything Kiku had always dreamt it to be but better, because _now_ Alfred’s arms really were sliding around Kiku’s waist and they were gentle and affectionate. Kiku really did have his hands buried in Alfred’s hair and it was silky and fine. The two of them really were kissing each other and their lips were chapped but soft.

And the best thing of all; Kiku finally knew that Alfred loved him back, and if possible, loved him more.

They came up for air.

“I love you, Kiku,” and there it was. The confirmation that made Kiku feel like the whole sun was exploding somewhere inside him. Like every happiness in the world was put in a huge pot of gumbo for Kiku to eat and eat and eat, until he couldn’t eat any more. But Kiku did not think he could ever stop eating it.

“I love you more, Alfred.”

Alfred laughed and shook his head. “Not possible."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the super fluffy, super short epilogue that I wrote because it made me happy.  
> Au revoir! Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had fun reading! I'll see you next time (or maybe I won't that's your call)  
> ~Elephants of love,  
> Miss G.O.~


End file.
